l'hopital
by draconnia lucius malfoy
Summary: Draco,jeune medecin nous raconte sa vie,jusqu'au jour tout chamboulera a cause de .... liser vous serez. one shot DMHP


Titre : L'hôpital

Auteur : draconnia Lucius malfoy

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais a J.k

Rating : T juste au cas où

Résumé : "Harry nous raconte sa vie de médecin jusqu'au jour ou tout est chamboulé à cause d'un autre médecin.. » One-Shot : Slash HP/DM.

Avertissement : Ce texte mentionne des relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça gêne...

L'hopital.

Je suis Draco Angel Malfoy, fils de Lucius Amedeon Malfoy. J'appartient a cette grand lignée de sang pur. Lors de Poudlard j'étais si fier de le proclamer haut et fort. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, que le célèbre Harry Potter a sauver le monde, je préfère me taire sur mes origines. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le nom de famille de ma mère: Black. Je suis maintenant âgé de 25 ans, je mesure 1m85 depuis mais 16ans, mes cheveux m'arrivent jusqu'au cou et j'adore passer ma main dedans pour faire un petit air sauvage. Je suis beau, c'est normal puisque j'ai des gènes veelas. Peu, car sinon j'aurai du déjà trouver ma moitié mais je crois que je dois trouver ma moitié d'ici un an car sinon je crois que je tuerai tout le monde et donc je serai bon a enfermer ou a être tuer. Je ne sais pas autre chose car ma mère est dans un asile depuis que mon pere s'est suicidé sachant que de toute facon, il allait mourir. Il ne l'aurai jamais avouer mais il savait que Potter allait gagner.

Maintenant je suis devenu un médecin, kiné, plus précisément, j'aide les gens à refaire marcher un de leur membre qu'on a opèré, ma vie était tranquille. Quand je revenais chez moi, il y avait thibault, mon amant. Entre nous ce n'est que du sexe et rien d'autre. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour ou par malheur je suis entrer dans la chambre de l'hôpital ou je travaille les 3/4 du temps quand ce n'est pas a domicile. Donc je suis rentrer et devant moi, moulé dans un pantalon de médecin la plus belle paire de fesse que j'ai jamais vu sauf peut être les miennes mais celles-la elles sont humm, je détaillais ce médecin de dos, jusqu'au moment où il s'est retourné et je le regardais de bas en haut, mes yeux s'arrêtant sur la blouse de médecin qui pouvait laisser apparaître un corps musclé à vous faire bander. Remontant encore je pouvais voir ses bras qui, s'il vous encerclait, vous vous sentiez protéger. Puis je remontais et je vis ses yeux d'un vert intense, ses yeux sont magnifiques. Deux émeraude. Ses cheveux était noir corbeau. Attendez j' ai bien dit noir corbeau et vert émeraude oh mon dieu la réalité me frappa ça ne pouvait être que...

- Potter!

dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, tout mais pas lui

- Oui, vous devez être le kiné de cette dame. Et vous êtes?

- Black.

- Ce nom m'est familier, mais vous m'êtes familier, on s'est déjà vu mais en dehors de cette hôpital.

- Oui a Poudlard, tu veux dire POTTER.

- ...

- Nan, ne me dit pas que tu ne me reconnais pas, Saint Potter, tu n'as pas tant de cerveau que je l'aurai pensé.

- Draco, dit Harry a voix basse.

Mais Draco l'avait bien entendu, Harry avait bien prononcé son prénom.

- Pourquoi, avait t'il prononcer sans s'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi, quoi?

- POURQUOI m'as tu appelé par mon prénom; pourquoi avoir fait médecine, Pourquoi quand je te voie ça me rend heureux, Potter, je crois que ...

Et Draco partit en courant et se réfugia dans les toilettes les plus proches, il s'enferma avec un double sort et pleura de tout son corps. Ce qui chagrinait Draco, était que Harry savit beaucoup de choses. Comme pourquoi lucius c'etait suicidé. Et Harry était la seule personne qui savait que sa mère était à l'asile à part Dumbledore. Il se souvenait de la bataille final. Harry l'avait sauver. Draco était un mangemort et en même temps il travaillait pour l'ordre. C'était un espion pour Dumbledore, il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose l'avait poussé à travailler pour lui. Mais maintenant il savait. Il savait aussi pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, il ressentait cette envie de se faire serrer dans ses bras. Il savait la raison qui le poussait à faire. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il était amoureux de Harry Potter. A ce moment là, la porte des toilettes vola et on put voir le beau docteur, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, entrer, se diriger vers Draco et le prendre dans ses bras .

- Draco ma réponse est simple. Je savais que tu voulais être médecin et j'ai moi aussi suivit des cours pour le devenir. Après avoir fini mes cours et les avoir réussi oh la main, j'ai chercher après toi et j'ai vu que tu avait changé de nom. J'ai alors postuler pour ce poste et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça? Parce que je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime tout simplement.

- Je t'aime moi aussi, Harry.

Et Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Et la suite je vous laisse la deviner...

Peut être un prologue si j'ai beaucoup de review.

beh voila la fics


End file.
